thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Raziel
Raziel is a powerful Arkn magi of Universe A. He is the fourth Arkn, the father of Magick, and the creator of The Golden Cities and the Infinitium. He is the third Arknangel and Paradox Player, described in prophecy as the Arkn "raised from magic strings". Raziel is the counterpart to Gabriel Holden. History Early Life Raziel was the fourth of the original Arkn. He was created by the Hethe Gar'sha as an outlet for (or extension of) its power. His birth name had been Guhab’uruhee’el, or Gabriel. His early life was that of an Arkn cultist and religious leader, sacrificing Dekn to the Hethe in the hope of obtaining favor from the gods. During the first war, Raziel was one of the Arkn elders, renowned for his knowledge of inner Dekn workings and the first reality as well as his impeccable fighting skills. During this time, he discovered the prophecy of the Arknangels: seven warriors in the bloodline of the Hethe, who would one day take on an enemy of the Arkn and win, bringing about a new golden age. The Father of Magicks Centuries into the war, Gabriel observed the ways of both the Arkn and Dekn and realized that both (but especially the Arkn) had suffered great losses. The First Tree was dying, and the very fabric of Existence threatened to fall apart. To halt this, and grant both sides of the war peace and prosperity (for a few generations), Gabriel conducted a powerful ritual. He instructed the first four original Arkn (himself, Gynesis, Gilgamesh, and Abaddon) to cut their hands, spilling their blood into The Chalice of Life. The pure, Hethian blood was poured into The First Tree, stabilizing it and releasing an energy that spread throughout creation. This infinite, pure energy came to be known as Magick. Gabriel began to study and master this new energy, writing his findings in a Book of Magick. He used this newfound power to create two new, separate realms: The Infinitium, and The Golden Cities. These realms (once stabilized by the fragmented Hethe, Malek) allowed the Arkn and Dekn to live apart from one another, bringing about a new era of peace and stability. Gabriel's final creation was the city of Paradisium: a marriage of Arkn flair and Dekn technology. Gabriel established a magick college in the city; he became the Arknmagus, or chief Arkn Magi, helping other Arkn to become skilled in magick. Among his pupils was his friend and fellow warrior, Raphael, to whom he secretly taught healing magicks. The Creation of Azazel Despite his vow of celibacy, Gabriel took for himself a mate named Ala'zerath (or Hazel). Hazel helped Gabriel to know love and peace for the first time. Seeing the error of his bloodthirsty ways, he gave up his title and position as a religious leader. In order to permanently distance himself from his dark tendencies, Raziel designed a powerful ritual to exorcise his evil and violent tendencies. The resulting energy formed a living being, which Raziel named Azazel. He took this Arkn as his apprentice, teaching him to use his dark powers to invoke the opposite (e.g. using the power of darkness to produce light). In time, the Arkn became aware of humanity. They decided to form a group of 200 curious Arkn who would go amongst humans and study them. Raziel handpicked Azazel to be the leader of this group, instructing him to observe humanity from afar and report back on his findings. In time, however, the Arkn broke the rules; they began to mingle among the humans firsthand, disguised as supernatural "Guardians", teaching them the ways of war and art. While some Arkn wished to conquer humans and be worshiped by them, Raziel found value in humanity; he sent his pupils (including his among the early humans, prophesying and educating them in the ways of magick. First Family Raziel and Hazel settled down and produced three offspring: Nath'haniel, Jos'sephine, and Viic'ter. Their children grew to be among the most respected Arkn in the Golden Cities. However, when Gilgamesh learned that they were Raziel's progeny, he feared that their power might outrank his own. With the help of Hash'bor'kanibal, Gilgamesh accused Raziel of breaking his vow of celibacy before the Council of Paradisium. The Council decreed that as one of the First Arkn (and a Hethe-blooded), Raziel himself was not to be put to death; however, his family would be executed in public, while he was forced to watch, bound by magick chains of his own creation. After the executions were carried out, Raziel was stripped of his titles and banished for one thousand years. Before going into exile, Raziel gave his Book of Magick to Raphael for safekeeping, and ensured that his last living family member — Jos'sephine's daughter, Ambriel — was left in the care of a noble magi family. While in exile, Raziel was able to arrange to spend time with Ambriel during her formative years, holding rudimentary magick lessons with her in the wooded seventh tier of Paradisium. During these visits, Raziel was able to determine that Ambriel held latent magick potential. It wasn't long before a full-blown inquisition swept through the Paradisium. All of the magi in the city were rounded up and executed, on the grounds of using "perverse Dekn magicks". Raziel's magick college was shut down, and erased from history, replaced by The Choir. The magi family that had taken in Ambriel was killed by Zophiel the Intoner (under the manipulation of The Carver), and Ambriel was placed in The Choir. While Raziel hated everything The Choir stood for, he reluctantly allowed it, as it was the only way to ensure Ambriel's safety indefinitely. The Watchers Affair After his exile ended, Raziel was permitted to return to Paradisium in disgrace, living in the Labor District under the control of the Council. Despite having the power to get revenge on the corrupt aristocrats who had killed his family, Raziel refused to do so, as he feared it would mean returning to his bloodthirsty ways. He eventually became a consultant to Gilgamesh's son, Uriel, the Second King of the Arkn. When Gynesis announced the birth of his son, Az'uh'ra'el, Raziel was on hand to encourage him and translate the name for the king."(Chapter) 6", [[Arknthology Stories (Original)|''Arknthology Stories (Original)]]. Over time, an incident occurred involving the information gathering party of Arkn. Under the encouragement of Azazel, they had broken the rules and fornicated with human women; these women had given birth to Arkn-Human hybrids, known as the Nephilim. The Nephilim had spread throughout the Earth until they were as numerous as humans, causing destruction and pain. After being informed about the situation (by The Carver), the Intermediary Council ordered the children to be slain and for each Arkn who had been involved in their creation to be executed. Raziel was among those ordered to help hunt down the Nephilim, as their creation had been brought about by his own apprentice.''The Writings of Raziel. Towards the end of the genocide, Raziel was approached by one of The Watchers, Asmodeus (the brother of Raphael). Asmodeus begged Raziel to help him save some of the children, including his own son, Elius. Raziel talked Asmodeus into receiving help from a Dekn named Vine, who had powers over time. Together, along with some of the other Watchers (including Azazel), they were able to ensure that the children were safe and concealed in a looped timeline. However, Asmodeus and Azazel were discovered and arrested in the process. Asmodeus was exiled to the outskirts of reality, while Azazel was bound and sealed within a fissure in the earth by Raziel and Raphael. Raziel would remain haunted by his part in the affair for eons to come.The Writings of Raziel. On Earth The Watchers affair left Raziel disenchanted with the Arkn. He began travelling to Earth, where he found solace and solitude among humans in 18th century New England. There, he met the defected Dekn Arix. Arix initially wanted nothing to do with Raziel, calling him out on his arrogance. When Raziel persisted, Arix attacked him, and was shocked when Raziel refused to fight back or defend himself. Raziel was left injured and unconscious from the fight; Arix tended to his wounds until he woke up, then offered to let Raziel stay in his home. Raziel agreed, and the two formed a close friendship. They spent five years living together in Arix's cabin on the edge of the settlement, in something akin to a domestic partnership. Sadly, their relationship ended in unknown heartbreak, as Raziel visited his own aspect of Tragedy upon Arix. Book of The Mother Raziel eventually returned to the Paradisium to help train and mentor Ambriel (now known as Lahabrea), who had grown into a beautiful young woman. Following her induction as a Muse (during which Ambriel manifested extremely rare Light Magick)"Book of the Mother - 1", Book of The Mother., Raziel took it upon himself to act as her personal guide, educating her in the basics of meditation, magick, and Arkn history. He took her to visit Earth for the first time, where she inadvertently broke the rules by saving a human child from being hit by a truck."Book of the Mother - 8", ''Book of the Mother''. On the Day of the Great Calling, Raziel found Ambriel performing alone in the citadel. He interrupted her dance, telling her he couldn't stand to watch the farce any longer; that serving the gods was not her destiny. Raziel revealed Ambriel's her true name to her for the first time, and invited her to accompany him to the royal ball that evening (even though it was forbidden to court a Muse). He took Ambriel for a makeover with the royal stylist, Phobos, insisting that she not ask any questions about Ambriel's identity. Afterwards, as Ambriel made her grand appearance, Raziel was stunned, realizing for the first time how grown up she had become."Book of the Mother - 9", Book of the Mother. During the evening's festivities, Raziel revealed to Ambriel her true identity as his granddaughter (and an Arknangel), telling her the true history of the Paradisium, as well as his own tragic family history. During the ritual sacrifice, Zophiel, the Intoner, baited Ambriel into revealing her Hethian power before the Paradisium aristocracy; the aristocracy realized Ambriel's identity, and demanded that she be sentenced to death. After Ambriel escaped from Zophiel by (using her) magicks, Raziel revealed Ambriel's Arknangel identity to her, and helped her to escape from the city."Book of the Mother - 10", Book of the Mother. Second Family (Book of the Crossroads King) Raziel once again fled to Earth, this time to 19th century New Orleans. There, he made the acquaintance of a Dekn nomad named Phoenix. The two lived together in Phoenix's estate on the edge of the swamp, where they spent years in each others' company, mending Raziel's broken heart. In time, they met (and rescued) an Arkn nomad named Circe, whom they befriended. A powerful magick user, Circe helped them jury-rig a powerful magick ritual, acting as a surrogate so that Raziel and Phoenix could produce a child together. The ritual birthed their son, Chamuel, who possessed both Arkn and Dekn traits. The three lived together as a family, out of the way of the Arkn-Dekn conflict. Raziel put a spell on Chamuel to prevent him from leaving their home, keeping him safe and out of danger. MedBoy789 Some time later, after Raphael had converged with Tobit, Raziel summoned him, and Raphael returned his Book of Magick. Raziel informed Raphael that Azrael had warned him of The Carver's desire to eliminate the Arkn and Dekn. Raphael then told him that Tobias Kestler was missing, and the two of them headed off to deal with their own matters and situations. The Mayhem Theory Raziel first appeared to his human counterpart, Gabriel Holden, through writing his own sigil on his mirror and summoning himself as Gabriel's Guardian through it. Raziel appeared as a shade to Gabriel, and warned him of Azazel. Before departing, he gave Gabriel a book in order for him to study, in order to help him learn Magick. Due to a number of factors, however, (including the intervention of Michael Knight, who attempted to kill Gabriel) Gabriel became afraid of the Arkn, and was reluctant to converge with Raziel. In time, Raziel was able to convince Gabriel to merge with him, reassuring him that they could continue to live their own lives after the convergence. The two of them converged, and were completely fused into a single being. Raziel retained Gabriel's human appearance (as promised), and moved to a timeline where Gabriel's family was alive and he had a strong support network of family and friends. It was hinted that Azazel was hunting for Raziel; however, he and Gabriel apparently managed to evade this danger, as they went on living their lives, dividing their time between Raziel's family in the 19th century and Gabriel's family and boyfriend in the 21st. For many years, Raziel remained on Earth away from the war, his whereabouts unknown to all. In time, many came to believe that he was dead. The Battle of the Arknza When the day of the final battle arrived, Raziel left Phoenix and Chamuel and gathered with the other ArknAngels at Paradisium, helping to evacuate the city. The Carver appeared with his army, the damned prisoners of the Infernous, including Ellpagg (now possessed and controlled by the soul of Gilgamesh). Ambriel attempted to weaponize the city in a magick ritual, with the help of Raguel. The Carver's army attacked, and Raguel was slain (after wounding The Carver). Azrael and Raziel converged on The Carver in anger, but were cut off by Gilgamesh-possessed Ellpagg. Raziel stopped and tried to reason with Ellpagg, urging him to fight Gilgamesh's control. Ellpagg responded by killing Raziel and absorbing his spirit. However, this strengthened Ellpagg, giving him the power to break free of Gilgamesh's hold and separate from him. The newly-freed Ellpagg helped Azrael fight Gilgamesh, and they dealt him a fatal blow (but not before Azrael was mortally wounded himself). Alternate Versions Universe E In Universe E, Raziel met Azrael at a much earlier point in time, and learned of the failures of the Arknza in his timeline. With Azrael's encouragement, Raziel helped to train Raphael (and then Uriel) much earlier in their lives, helping to teach him to master and control their Hethian blood. When Azrael went into the Infernous in Ellpagg's place, he helped Raziel and Uriel to continue training Ellpagg in Azrael's name. Eventually, the Pardox Players united and sought out the rest of the Arknza. Raziel located Ambriel and began training her. When the time arrived, Raziel and Ambriel joined the rest of the ArknAngels, bringing the fellowship together. With the help of Malek, they fought against The Carver and were able to defeat and kill him permanently. With the death of The Carver and the departure of the Hethe, Raziel (and all Arkn) lost their Hethian blood, rendering them ordinary, mortal Arkn. Raziel helped Ambriel to rule the Paradisium during the rebuilding period after the war. Years later, having led a very, very long life, Raziel was finally able to pass on, knowing that the Paradisium was in safe hands. Universe X In Universe X, Raziel is a figure of legend, renowned among the Arkn as one of the Seven Heroes of the Old World. He is a folk hero, and is seen as the original Father of Magick (similar to Merlin). His cloak is allegedly among the artifacts stored in the Alunerium. Appearance and Personality Little is known about Raziel's Arkn appearance. He seems to have been graceful, though strong. He had large, white wings and an electric blue aura. His eyes were naturally dark, glowing blue with a purple tinge. He frequently wore a long cloak of some kind. After his convergence with Gabriel, Raziel retained Gabriel's human appearance, appearing as an ordinary young man with brown hair and eyes. Notes and Trivia Behind the Scenes * While it is never explored in canon, ThePremierArbiter has hinted that Raziel may have once been in love with The Carver. Gallery raziel.jpg|Raziel as he first appears to Gabriel Holden. Angelgabriel.png|Gabriel appears in Gabriel's room. References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Arkn Category:Progenitors Category:Avatars Category:Males Category:Arknza Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Clergy Category:Warriors Category:Magi Category:Hybrids Category:Rulers Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Arkn (Universe A) Category:Closed Source